danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Barletta
החץ על : Colossus of Barletta גובה 5.17 מטר מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Barletta היא בצפון מחוז פוליה, בדרום-מזרח איטליה. אוכלוסיית העיר מונה 94.190 נפש. Colossus of Barletta thumb|200px|ימין|Colossus of Barlett - Theodosius II צילם: Marcok of it:wiki Colossus of Barletta הוא פסל מברונזה, המייצג קיסר רומאי, כנראה Theodosius II (זיהוי לא ודאי) מניחים שהוא נפלטה מהים, בעקבות טביעת אונייה ונציאנית שהגיע מקונסטנטינופול ממסע הצלב הרביעי בשנת 1204. ידיעות ראשונות על הימצאות הפסל קיימות משנת 1309, כאשר חלקים ממנו: מהידים והרגליים נלקחו על מנת לבנות פעמונים. במאה ה-15, החלקים נוצרו מחדש. הפסל כנראה מתאר קיסר מזוקן, ניצב בעמידה של קיסר, כאשר בכוונתו לנאום, מכאן ידו הימנית המורמת המחזיקה בצלב.הקיסר לובש cuirass מעל הטוניקה שלו קצרה. הגלימה שלו מושלכת על זרועו השמאלית , כדוגמת דיוקנו של הקיסר Augustus .ביד שמאל המושטת הוא אוחז בכדור. הראש המעוטר לובש תכשיט הגותי, דומה לזו שלבשה Aelia Eudoxia, אמו של תיאודוסיוס השני. (אולי מכאן הזיהוי) תולדות העיר בשנת 1503 התקיים דו-קרב ידוע - disfida di Barletta, אשר שבמהלכו 13 אבירים איטלקים ניצחו צרפתים, שהיו אז שבויי מלחמה. באתר הדו-קרב ליד העיר הוקם אתר הנצחה בשנת 1876 וחודש בשנת 1976. האירוע זכה לתיאור ביצירה שנכתבה בשנת 1833 על-ידי: Massimo D'Azeglio, Ettore Fieramosca, or La disfida di Barletta. מניחים כי כאן היה מיקומו של האתר הארכאולוגי של קרב קנה, אשר בו התחולל קרב קנה שהיה אחד הקרבות העיקריים במלחמה הפונית השנייה. הקרב נערך ב-2 באוגוסט 216 לפנה"ס, בין הרפובליקה הרומית ובעלות בריתה לבין קרתגו. העיר פרחה בתקופה הרומאית. לאחר סדרה של התקפות של ערבים, שהתישו אותה, העיר נהרסה על-ידי הנורמדים וננטשה בתקופת ימי הביניים המוקדמות. העיר זכתה למדליית זהב אחת לגבורה צבאית ועוד אחד לגבורה האזרחית, להתנגדות החלשה יחסית שלה לפלישה של Fallschirmjaeger הגרמני שהרס את הנמל על מנת למנוע את הנפילה ללא פגע לידיים של הארמיה הבריטית השמינית במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה. גאוגרפיה thumb|ימין|300px|Orfano , highlighting the Ofanto river with a wider blue line following styling of File:LocationPoRiver.PNG Author Campidiomedei at it.wikipedia ברלטה שוכנת לחוף הים האדריאטי, כאשר חופו הסלעי מכוסה בסחף טין מנחל Ofanto. הנחל הוא גם הגבול בין שתי הפרובינציות:בארי ופוג'יה והשפיע על חקלאות האזור. הוא גם מייצג את המעבר בין Murgia (רמה קארסטית) לבין האזור הפורה של Tavoliere, המתחיל בברלטה. היא נמצאת בדרום-מערב מפרץ Manfredonia ומול promontory of Gargano. המישור שלה הוא בגובה של 10-15 מטר מעל פני הים. מזג האוויר הושפע מהקרבה לים, הרוחות, הן בדרך כלל מדרום. רמת המשקעים נמוכה - 500 מ"מ.גשם מינימלי ממחצית יוני עד אוגוסט. לעיר שני חלקים: Montaltino and Fiumara. לעיר חוף ארוך, עם חול, המשתרע ממזרח וממערב לנמל. יש חופי רחצה מושכים, במערב עם עצים. History הישוב ברלטה היה קיים כבר במאה ה-4 לפני הספירה. הרומאים והיוונים כינו אותו: Bardulos או Barulum. שמו המקורי נקבע כבר מאה שנה קודם, מהשם הפניקי 'Baal-El'. האחרונים הקימו במקום "תחנת סחר" בה קיימו מסחר עם שבטים מקומיים בקרבתם ועם שבטים אטרוסקים בצפון. מוצר חשוב שסחרו בו היה יין. האזור כונה על-ידם "ארץ היין" בשפתם Oenotria - על שם עם שהתיישב בקלבריה, אחרי שהגיע במאה ה-11 מיוון. בימי הביניים הגיעו לאזור הנורמנדים והלומברדים והיו בסיס חשוב לצלבנים Teutonic Knights ולטמפלרים Knights of St.John. לאחר שמוסלמים כבשו את ארץ הקודש, בשנת 1327, Archbishops of Nazareth בקש מקלט בעיר. לאחר הגירה מהעיר השכנה קנה, היה ברלטה תקופת פריחה תחת שלטונם של פרידריך השני, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה ולאחר מכן Capetian House of Anjou - מלך נאפולי שהיה בקשרים טובים עם רבי יצחק אברבנאל (ראו להלן. At the beginning of the 16th century, during the guerilla war between the French and the Spanish over possession of Southern Italy, the city was the theater of a historical victory of Italian knights over French prisoners, in what became known as the Challenge of Barletta (13 February 1503). This took place during the occupation of the city by Gonzalo de Cordoba, and served as a handy diversion for his restive siege-bound army. Later the city served as a fortress for the Spanish rulers of southern Italy. In 1528 it was sacked by French troops under Odet de Foix. The city was the capital of its district and the seat of the lower prefecture for the 120 years between 1806 and 1927 and sided with the French under Joachim Murat during the Napoleonic War. During and after the Unification, Barletta was as poor as was most of the South of Italy. Consequently hygiene and health were particularly bad. Various types of diseases plagued the population, such as tuberculosis, diarrhea, pneumonia, small pox, malaria, etc. An estimated 15% of the population was affected by trachoma. The most dreaded of the diseases brought by poverty was cholera. Outbreaks of cholera took place in the city in 1836, 1854, 1865, 1866, 1867, 1886 and finally 1910 when the bacillus was brought back to Barletta by Barlettan fishermen, and killed tens of thousands all over southern Italy During World War II, the city was the site of the first episode of Italian conflict with German troops, when a battalion of Fallschirmjaeger (parachutists) was sent from Foggia to Barletta to destroy the port before the British 8th Army could arrive, the Italian garrison surrendered after a brief struggle, thereby earning the Gold Medal of Military Valour and of Civilian Merit. במלחמת העולם השנייה After the war it was the site of a Displaced persons camp It was commanded by the eponymous Major James Bond, who was successful in preventing many illegal emmigrants reaching the Palestine Mandate. Barletta near Trani - See Bari archives above Lt Proczka, another of Warsaw's men in Italy, wrote to his superiors complaining about the treatment of possible repatriates in DP camps at Barletta and Trani that were run by the Polish 2nd Corps. Men from the Corps were using pressure to discourage return. In particular, posters had been put up all over the camp showing a mouse in Italy looking at a mousetrap in Poland. Since the camp had been "hermetically sealed off" by Anders' men, so only their views were being put forward. Proczka also complained that the UNRRA camp at Bari and the repatriation camp at Regio Emilia were also under the influence of Anders. He complained that special hit squads were coming from Bologna and Modena to work on those who might be wavering. 32 History of the Polish Army 10/6/04 Dear Olga, I'm looking for news about DP CAMP in Barletta (Bari) during Second World War. Can you help me? thank you Angelo Torre 11/3/04 Hello Olga, My parents and grandparents weren't in a DP camp in Judenburg. They were actually living with farmers whose sons were fighting the war for the Nazis. It is fascinating, however, to know that there were DP camps there. When my parents were "freed" from Judenburg in 1945 they were taken to Italy, eventually ending up in a DP camp in Barletta. My father enlisted in the Polish army under British command (Anders army), while my mother and her family lived in the DP camp. We have photos from that period. My parents were married in Barletta in 1945 and I was born in Trani in an army hospital in 1946. My grandfather was the head representative for the camp. His name was Stanislaw Czurylo. I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to find your website. Thank you so much for suggesting the Austrian Archives. I will let you know what I find out. I am researching my family's WW II history with the objective of writing a book. Jane Hikel Coordinator, Writing Center, English Department, Central Connecticut State University מאתר בית לוחמי הגטאות 58724.jpg|קבוצת יהודים דתיים מאנשי שארית הפלטה, שצולמו במחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta) באיטליה. זוהה: יהושע גליק (Yehoshua Glueck) - ראשון מימין לשמאל. המצולמים חזרו לביתניהם מבית הכנסת שבמחנה. צולם ב - 1947. 0000015866 1 web.jpg|הקונסול הישראלי הראשון באיטליה, אריה אורון - שטרן (Arie Oron - Stern) ואשתו עבריה (Ivria) מבקרים במחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta). צולם ב - 0000015865 1 web.jpg|עצרת הזדהות במחנה ברלטה (Barletta), עם הקמת מדינת ישראל. במת הנואמים המאולתרת היא מרפסת. מעליה - דגלי המדינה. 0000015864 1 web.jpg|עצרת הזדהות במחנה ברלטה (Barletta), עם הקמת מדינת ישראל. במת הנואמים המאולתרת היא מרפסת. מעליה - דגלי כחול - לבן. צולם ב - 1948. 0000015863 1 web.jpg| שער הכניסה למחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta), ועליו ברכות להקמת מדינת ישראל. על השער - תצלומי דוד בן - גוריון (David Ben - Gurion), הרצל (Herzl ), וייצמן (Weizmann) ודגלי ישראל. שלטי "ברוך הבא", כרזה לרגל הקמת המדינה וכן תצלום של בן - גוריון נמצאים גם ע Main sights The principle monuments of the city are: * The Castle is a structure initially erected in the 10th century by the Normans as a typical motte and bailey structure. During the Crusade period, it was a used as a hostel for soldiers leaving for the Holy Land. It was upgraded and enlarged substantially under the reign of Frederick II between 1225 and 1228. This corresponds to the period in which he launched a crusade from here, the Sixth Crusade. The castle was later expanded under the House of Anjou; then when Barletta became an important centre of Aragonese-Spanish control in the area, in 1527. Charles had the building expanded again and the four massive bastions added to create the present fortress form. In 1915 the fortress, then in use as a barracks and military store, was bombarded by the German battleship Helgoland. In September 1943 it was the setting of an Italian military defence unit against a German army. * The Colossus of Barletta, a large bronze statue of a Roman Emperor. * The nearby Basilica of the Holy Sepulchre (Basilica of San Sepolcro, built in the 12th century) and the former headquarters outside the city walls of the Knights of Malta, it stood next to a hospital for pilgrims (now demolished) to the Holy Land during the medieval period, a Romanesque church with particular Oriental influences from Jerusalem. The façade represents the Baroque style. * The Cathedral of Santa Maria Maggiore on the former site of the temple of Neptune, is an example of the fusion of Gothic and Roman styles. In its interior, at a lower level, are grotticella tombs from the 3rd century BC, over which is the Palaeo-Christian basilica (6th century AD) with another basilica being added to that in the 9th century. In the 12th century a new building was erected in Romanesque style, being consecrated in 1267; this was renewed in Gothic style in the 14th century * Church of San Giacomo (11th century), named after St. John the Great 'Matamoros', was erected on the site of what had been the temple of Isis in Roman times. It was restored an re-consecrated in 1751 shortly after the last disastrous earthquake which destroyed the town of Barletta almost completely. * The Cellar of the Challenge, a former prison for galley slaves. * Palace of the Marra, an example of Baroque architecture outside Salento and near the home of the municipal art gallery. * Archeological site of the Canne della Battaglia, the location of the Battle of Cannae. Economy Barletta is a city whose economy is based on the manufacture of concrete and cement. Secondarily only is it a city of agriculture, of which grapes and olives form the most widespread crops. תחבורה לתחנת הרכבת בעיר הגיע "הקו האדריאטי" של מסילת הברזל Trenitalia מבארי וכן של חברת Ferrovie del Nord Barese וכן Barletta–Spinazzola railway גם של Trenitalia. The FNB also has a second station in the city. By car, Barletta is reachable from the A14 motorway (exiting at Andria-Barletta or Canosa) or the SS16 highway or from the airport of Bari-Palese, located about 55 km from Barletta. Other than Barletta's commercial port, there are no sea connections, though Bari and other cities have ferry services across the Adriatic. רבי יצחר אברבנאל רבי יצחק אברבנאל בחר את הערים מונופולי וגם Barletta לגור בה בין השנים 1496 - 1503. היה זה לאחר גורש מספרד ונקלט בנפולי בחצרו של המלך הספרדי בשנת 1492. לאחר שנתיים, עם הכיבוש הצרפתי, נס לסיציליה ואחר-כך לאי קורפו ומשם חזר לאיטליה לעיר מונופולי. . בעיר זו סיים את כתיבת פירושו לספר דברים וחידש את פעילותו הספרותית. "הייתה זו תקופה חדשה ביצירתו שבה שאב השראה מהרגשות חדשות, מניעים חדשים ומערכת רעיונות חדשה ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 96 והילך‏. הוא מצא מקום אידאלי לפיתוח מחשבותיו. אבל בסביבה שאננה זו הוא חש את ההרגשה של הנכר - בדידות התוקפת זרים מחוץ למקום מגוריהם. בנוסף לכך אזלו אמצעיו הכספיים. וכך התברר לו מצבו החדש, בגיל 58, בכל חומרתו. אברבנאל חש שהגיע העת לספר על כח הסבל של היהודים וחיבר את ספרו "ימות עולם" - בו תאר את כוחו של העם היהודי. מכאן עבר לעסוק בשאלת הגאולה שחשיבותה עמדה על הפרק וחבר את הפירוש להגדה של פסח שכינה אותו "זבח פסח" ‏‏‏יצא במהדורות אחדות כולל איורים נאים‏ . הוא המשיך בכתיבת פירוש למסכת אבות בשם "נחלת אבות". הוא כתב זאת לבקשת בן זקוניו, שמואל, שהיה בסלוניקי. בפירוש הוא עמד על הירידה המוסרית שחלה בין ניצולי גירוש ספרד. הוא היה עסוק בחיבורו "מעייני הישועה" - טרילוגיה משיחית. בחלק הראשון חיווה דעתו כי שבת 1503 תהיה שנת הגאולה. בשני כרכים נוספים:"ישועות משיחו" ו"משמיע ישועה" הוא מפרש את פסוקי התנ"ך שבהם רמזים לגאולה. בעזרתם ניסה לבסס את את ההשקפות והתחזיות שהשמיע ב"מעייני הישועה". בשנת 1498 הוא סיים את הטרילוגיה המשיחית". כתב על כך בנציון נתניהו: "היה זה המקורי, המסעיר ורב משמעות ביותר בכל חיובוריו של אברבנאל והיצירה הגדולה ביותר שנכתבה אי-פעם על הבעיה המשיחית עד זמנו" ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 99. בשנת 1503, השליטה על ממלכת נפולי חזרה לספרדים. יהודה אברבנאל היה לרופא המלך וחזר לעיר. אבל רבי יצחק אברבנאל שסיים במונופולי תקופה של שבע וחצי שנים פוריות החליט לעבור צפונה לונציה. וכך נכתב בספרו של page 22 Eric Lawee :Isaac Abarbanel s Stance Toward Tradition - Defence Dissent' and Dialoquethumb|601px|מרכז וכך הובא בקטע לעיל: היוזמות שלו במונופולי ובברלטה (60 ק"מ צפונה לאורך הים האדריאטי) לא זכו לעדות... בצו מלכותי משנת 1501 נכתב שיש להגיש כל עזרה ליצחק אברבנאל ולבנו יהודה אברבנאל הנערצים. הם ציפו לשובו לממלכת נאפולי. יש להניח כי מעמדו בברלטה היה רם... בשנת 1503 הוא עבר לוונציה. קישורים חיצוניים * אתר העיר קטגוריה:פוליה